


Day 5: Family

by GemmaRose



Series: Heith Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flustered Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Hunk brings Keith to meet his family.





	Day 5: Family

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Keith asked for what felt like the millionth time as they headed down the street. Hunk resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, Keith, I’m sure.” he said with as little sarcasm as he could manage. “Look, my parents definitely already saw you on TV, so they’re not gonna freak out about that. The triplets will want to pet you, probably, but they’ll stop if you tell them to.”

“But what if they think I’m not good enough for you?” Keith asked after a few long seconds of silence. Hunk sighed.

“They’re not going to think that.” he said firmly. “Because you’re a good person, and a Paladin of Voltron, and absolutely adorable to boot.” he pulled Keith in with an arm around his shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek. Keith’s cheeks went dark purple, and Hunk chuckled. It really was too cute for words, how flustered Keith got when pda was involved. “I promise, they’re going to love you.” he assured Keith, sliding his arm down to rest around Keith’s waist. “Especially if you tell them about how many times you’ve saved my life.”

“You’ve saved mine more.” Keith muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, but they don’t know that.” Hunk grinned, pulling Keith tight to his side. “I gotta warn you, though, my mom will definitely want to know when we’re getting married.”

“Married?” Keith’s eyes flew open wide, and Hunk pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep her from getting on your case about it.”

“But what if-”

“Keith, hey.” Hunk stopped and grabbed Keith by both arms, turning him so they were facing each other. “Deep breaths, alright? I’ve got your back, no matter what happens.”

Keith inhaled for a few long seconds, then exhaled heavily. “Alright.” he nodded, squaring his shoulders like he was heading into a war zone instead of to Hunk’s home. “Let’s do this.”

Hunk took one of his hands, and lead them up to the front door. It opened before he could knock, and he yelped as three small bodies slammed into him with a chorus of “Hunk! Hunk’s back!”

“And he brought the fluffy one!” one of his sisters squealed.

“Girls, get off of your brother.” his father chided. “And leave his friend alone, Kalie.”

“Hunk.” His mother smiled when she appeared at his father’s shoulder. She looked like she’d been crying, and Hunk regretted again not fighting harder to get Allura to let them all go home before First Contact. It wasn’t right, to make their parents find out from the news.

“Hi, Mom.” he smiled as he got to his feet, the triplets trying to all stand in the doorway to openly stare at Keith. “I’m home.”

“And about time.” she said, stepping between Max and Kalie and cupping his face. “Have you been eating enough?”

“Yes, Mom.” Hunk laughed, batting her hands away. She didn’t need to know about the space-flu that had kept him bedridden and unable to keep anything substantial down for almost three movements, didn’t need to hear about how he’d lost almost twenty pounds in that short stretch which he hadn’t yet fully regained. But to keep her off of that, he needed a different subject for her to latch onto. Making a mental note to apologize to Keith later, he reached out and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist to pull him close.

“I brought my boyfriend to meet you guys too.” he said, and felt as much as heard the way Keith choked on air.

“Boyfriend?” Mom asked as Dad looked Keith up and down with a critical eye.

“Hunk’s got a boyfriend, Hunk’s got a boyfriend.” the triplets sang teasingly.

“Yeah, I do.” Hunk grinned, turning his head to nuzzle against the fluff in front of Keith’s ear. “You okay, babe?”

Keith made a strangled sound, and Hunk sighed. Okay, the teasing pda had been a step too far. He’d have to make it up to Keith later. “Let’s get inside.” he suggested, and Max and Tria darted out with wide smiles to grab Keith by the wrists and drag him into the house.

“You gotta see Hunk’s ruberg machine!” Max chirped, still mangling the name.

“And the smoke stains from that one time an engine blew up in his face.” Tria added gleefully.

“Be gentle with him, you hear?” Dad called after them, and Hunk sighed as Mom ushered him into the kitchen. He had so much apologizing to do later.


End file.
